Say that you belong to me
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "Ultimamente todas aquelas perseguições acabavam num beco sem saída como aquele, e depois de mais algumas provocações agarravam-se um ao outro e gemidos preenchiam o local durante algumas horas, e quando acabava cada um seguia o seu caminho sem olhar para trás."


**Título: **Say That You Belong to Me

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** M

**Casal:** Shizuo & Izaya

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Lemon, Angst

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade, nudez e sexo.

**Sinopse:** "Ultimamente todas aquelas perseguições acabavam num beco sem saída como aquele, e depois de mais algumas provocações agarravam-se um ao outro e gemidos preenchiam o local durante algumas horas, e quando acabava cada um seguia o seu caminho sem olhar para trás."

**Notas da História:** Durarara! não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Ambos estavam cansados, isso era visível a olhos vistos. No entanto, um deles parecia mais exausto que o outro.

Shizuo ofegava violentamente tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido, os seus cabelos encontravam-se despenteados e o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto era abundante; deles os dois, era com certeza o que estava mais cansado, pois para além de correr, pelo caminho arrancava postes de luz e sinais de trânsito do chão, para além de máquinas de refrigerantes e todo o tipo de objeto pesado que viesse à mão e que nenhum humano normal conseguiria levantar. No entanto Shizuo _não era um humano normal_!

Já Izaya, por outro lado, tentava ao máximo não mostrar sinais de cansaço, mas a sua respiração pesada e mais acelerada que o normal e a pequena camada de suor que lhe escorria pela testa denunciava-o. Nenhum humano normal conseguiria fugir do homem mais forte de Ikebukuro como ele o fazia. Só que Izaya _também não_ era um humano normal.

Tinham tido mais uma habitual briga, e mais uma vez toda a perseguição tinha-os levado a um beco sem saída.

- **Parece que a nossa brincadeira acabou, Shizu-chan!** – O moreno gracejou olhando provocadoramente para o outro.

- **Não sei porque é que ainda te dás ao trabalho de fugir se sabes que no fim vamos acabar assim.** – Falava enquanto se aproximava devagar.

- **Assim é mais divertido, não achas?** – Foi andando para trás até ter as suas costas contra uma parede. Sabia o que provavelmente aconteceria a seguir, só não sabia se queria que aquilo acontecesse daquela maneira fria e sem sentimentos, como todas as outras vezes.

Ultimamente todas aquelas perseguições acabavam num beco sem saída como aquele, e depois de mais algumas provocações agarravam-se um ao outro e gemidos preenchiam o local durante algumas horas, e quando acabava cada um seguia o seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

Izaya sabia, desde o princípio, que o loiro não seria delicado consigo. E ele não era. Shizuo fazia com que tudo fosse feito o mais rápido possível e depois ia embora sem dizer nada enquanto acendia um cigarro, deixando o moreno sentado no chão sujo e a recuperar completamente os sentidos que perdia por alguns segundos na maioria das vezes. Aquilo poderia ser quase uma violação, se não fosse consentido por si.

Ali não havia qualquer tipo de sentimento, ou pelo menos nenhum que fosse parecido com afeto. E isso começava a cansar e a desgastar o informador.

Sim, Izaya começava a ter sentimentos para além do ódio pelo loiro; aliás, talvez sempre tivesse sentido e o ódio que dizia sentir fosse apenas uma máscara. Uma máscara que aos poucos começava a desfazer-se. O seu corpo começava a cansar-se de ser usado e a sua mente cansada de lutar contra o que sentia.

Era ridículo!

Era ridícula a maneira como Shizuo o fazia acordar a meio da noite depois de um pesadelo ou de um sonho nada inocente; por vezes nem conseguia dormir pois nunca sabia qual dos dois tipos de sonho iria ter, e por isso preferia não arriscar a adormecer.

E era ridícula a maneira como pensar no loiro o fazia querer sentir-se amado e protegido, coisa que nunca lhe tinha acontecido antes.

Pelos vistos o grande Izaya Orihara também tinha as suas fraquezas.

Suspirou. – **Hoje não estou com vontade de brincar, Shizuo.** – A menção do seu nome real fez com que o ex-barman parasse de se aproximar ficando a pouco mais de dois palmos de distância do outro. – **O facto de me teres encontrado hoje foi um infeliz acaso. O facto de eu ter fugido foi porque realmente me queria ver livre de ti. E o facto de termos acabado aqui foi azar por eu ter sido descuidado.** – Falava enquanto se apoiava na parede e tentava manter os olhos abertos.

Estava habituado a passar algumas noites em branco por causa do seu trabalho, mas ultimamente o número dessas noites tinha aumentado e isso aliado à pressão psicológica e emocional que aqueles sentimentos estavam a exercer sobre si desgastava-o.

Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar de cansaço e não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não na frente de Shizuo.

- **Hey, pulga! Qual é o problema?** – Questionou apreensivo ao notar o comportamento pouco comum do moreno. Parecia abalado e anormalmente cansado.

- **Porque é que perguntas? Tu não te importas.** – Sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem para depois finalmente cederem e deixou-se escorregar pela parede até ficar sentado no chão. – **Vai-te embora. Pelo menos hoje, deixa-me aqui e vai-te embora.** – "_Não! Não vás, fica!_", o seu subconsciente gritava, mas optava por ignorá-lo.

Continuava a tentar não adormecer com todas as suas forças, mas isso só fazia com que se cansasse ainda mais. Em algum momento desistiu de lutar contra a inconsciência e adormeceu.

A última coisa que ouviu foi Shizuo gritar o seu nome.

**…**

Acordou de repente depois de mais um pesadelo em que, desta vez, Shizuo espancava-o e depois de lhe dizer coisas horríveis deixava-o num beco escuro, sozinho e moribundo; por mais que o chamasse ele não voltava.

Levou uma mão ao peito e engoliu em seco tentando conter a sua respiração ofegante. Olhou em volta e constatou que aquele não era o seu quarto. Só depois de algum tempo é que conseguiu identificar como sendo de Shizuo; tinha estado ali poucas vezes, mas a sua memória nunca falhava.

- **Não estava à espera que acordasses tão cedo. Parecias realmente cansado.** – A voz de Shizuo atraiu a sua atenção para a porta do quarto onde o loiro se encontrava encostado na ombreira da porta observando-o.

Olhou por momentos para a janela do cómodo constatando que ainda era de noite. – **Quanto tempo eu dormi?** – A sua voz soou rouca; sentia a garganta seca.

- **Apenas duas horas, mais ou menos.** – Avançou na sua direção e estendeu-lhe um copo de água, que não notara antes, que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.

Encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e aceitou o copo, bebendo apenas até meio sem tirar os olhos do loiro que se sentava a seu lado. Colocou o copo de volta onde estava e continuou a encarar o maior que não olhava para si.

Shizuo parecia anormalmente calmo e pensativo. Izaya via a maneira como as suas sobrancelhas se juntavam e a sua testa se franzia, como as suas mãos se fechavam e abriam em intervalos de poucos segundos. Não sabia se ficava curioso ou receoso com aquilo.

Abriu a boca para perguntar o que se passava, mas o outro adiantou-se.

- **Isto tem de acabar!** – Falou por fim.

- **O quê!?** – Perguntou rapidamente não entendendo muito bem ao que ele se referia.

- **Este tipo de "encontros" tem de acabar.** – Olhou-o finalmente e Izaya engoliu em seco ao encarar os olhos penetrantes do loiro.

- **Mas… porquê?** – Balbuciou cada vez mais confuso; odiava sentir-se tão vulnerável, mas naquele momento não importava.

- **Olha para ti.** – Apontou para o moreno. – **Estás completamente acabado. É por minha culpa não é? A minha força monstruosa está a acabar com o teu corpo.** – Levantou-se virando-lhe as costas. – **E eu a pensar que me estava a conter. **– Murmurou, mas Izaya conseguiu ouvir.

- **Conter!?** – Espantou-se. – **Tu estavas a conter-te?**

- **Não sejas estúpido! Tu sabes perfeitamente que sim. Se eu não o fizesse já estavas morto há muito tempo.**

Sim. Izaya sabia. Aquilo que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade. Claro que ele se continha, caso contrário, como ele próprio dizia, poderia matá-lo. Sabia que ele se continha, só não sabia que ele o fazia porque se preocupava consigo, o que, claramente, era o que ele estava a demonstrar com aquela conversa.

- **Tu não estás a acabar com o meu corpo.** – Afirmou seguramente. E não estava a mentir.

O loiro olhou-o furioso, porém controlado. – **Então o que é que foi aquilo à bocado?**

- **Eu estou desgastado, mas não fisicamente. O meu corpo está ótimo.** – Abriu os braços como para enfatizar o que dizia. – **Eu estou desgastado psicologicamente. Eu…** - Hesitou desviando o olhar. – **Eu não tenho dormido muito ultimamente.**

- **Porquê?** – Questionou confuso.

- **Tenho tido pesadelos. Foi por causa de um que eu acordei agora, senão acredito que teria dormido até amanhã à noite. Ou mais.** – Confessou. – **Mas não precisas de te preocupar, eu vou já embora.** – Assim que tirou a manta que o cobria, só então notou que vestia apenas uns boxers e uma blusa enorme que o cobria até às coxas.

Corou. Era a primeira vez que corava; em toda a sua vida nunca o tinha feito. Sentia-se ridículo por corar por uma coisa daquelas quando já tinha feito coisas bem piores. De qualquer maneira aquela situação também não era normal.

- **Tu não vais a lado nenhum.** – Shizuo agarrou-lhe nos dois pulsos e obrigou-o a voltar a deitar-se, prendendo-o contra a cama e ficando por cima de si.

- **Shizu-chan?** – Questionou num fio de voz, espantado.

Não obteve resposta. Em vez disso recebeu um par de lábios colados aos seus, e a sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos.

Talvez parecesse estranho, mas eles nunca se tinham beijado apesar de já terem feito sexo tantas vezes. Para eles um beijo era íntimo demais, muito mais íntimo que sexo. Um beijo significava compromisso, e isso era definitivamente uma coisa que eles não tinham. Tudo sempre se tinha resumido a prazer físico, e beijos eram desnecessários.

Shizuo mantinha-se imóvel com os lábios colados aos do outro à espera de uma reação positiva ou negativa, mas ao contrário dele manteve-se de olhos fechados não querendo encarar os olhos vermelhos arregalados de espanto.

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram uma vida, frustrado por não obter uma resposta ao seu avanço, Shizuo desistiu e afastou-se ligeiramente, mas não saiu de cima do moreno e apenas largou-lhe os pulsos e apoiou as suas mãos nos lados da sua cabeça. Isto pareceu fazer com que Izaya recupera-se do choque e caísse em si, e a sua primeira reação foi pegar a gola da camisa do loiro e puxá-lo de volta para si e para os seus lábios.

Shizuo correspondeu de imediato pedindo passagem com a sua língua e vasculhando o interior da boca do outro assim que esta lhe foi concedida. Beijaram-se afoitamente e apenas faziam breves pausas para recuperar o fôlego para depois voltarem aos beijos parecendo desesperados.

Talvez aquela urgência toda se devesse ao facto de que durante todo aquele tempo, de sexo sem compromisso, o desejo de provar os lábios um do outro sempre estivera presente, mas o orgulho e o medo nunca tinham deixado que ele se concretizasse. E agora estavam finalmente a pôr tudo isso de lado e a entregar-se aos seus sentimentos de uma maneira que nunca tinham feito antes.

Naquele momento palavras não eram necessárias.

Shizuo acomodou-se no meio das pernas do moreno e deixou que as suas mãos entrassem por dentro da camisola que ele trajava primeiramente tocado as suas coxas e apertando, fazendo-o gemer baixinho por entre o beijo que agora começava a tornar-se mais calmo e cálido. Subiu então mais as suas mãos levando a peça de roupa atrás de si até finalmente a tirar do corpo sob o seu e a atirar para um canto qualquer do quarto. Com este movimento o beijo foi interrompido e Shizuo aproveitou isso para deixar, por enquanto, os lábios vermelhos e inchados do companheiro e descer os seus até ao pescoço do mesmo lambendo-o e mordendo-o com certa força, mas não o suficiente para causar dor; não conseguindo conter-se, ouviu deliciado o gemido rouco do informador ao deixar um forte chupão perto da clavícula marcando-o como seu.

- **És meu, não te quero com mais ninguém a partir de agora.** – Sussurrou possessivo enquanto brincava com os mamilos do moreno.

- **Do que… ahhh! Do que é que estás a falar?** – Perguntou entre gemidos, não percebendo onde é que ele queria chegar.

- **Eu às vezes pergunto-me quantos outros é que tocaram no teu corpo desta maneira.** – Interrompeu as carícias e olhou-o encarando a expressão confusa do outro.

- **O quê? Onde é que foste buscar isso?** – Questionou horrorizado.

- **Não sabes o que dizem por aí?** – Perguntou desviando alguns cabelos dos olhos vermelhos do menor, vendo-o negar com a cabeça. – **Dizem que tu vendes o teu corpo em troca de informações que consideres preciosas para o teu trabalho.** – Desviou o olhar não evitando demonstrar o quão enojado e ciumento ficava com aquilo.

E Izaya não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser gargalhar. – **Eu pensava que me conhecias melhor Shizu-chan.** – Riu diante da expressão espantada com a qual o Heiwajima o olhava no momento. Parou de rir e a sua expressão ficou subitamente mais séria. – **Eu nunca deixaria os seres nojentos com os quais trabalho tocarem em mim. Nem sequer num fio de cabelo.** – Fez questão de enfatizar. – **Eu não sou nenhum tipo de prostituta, nem nenhuma puta que faz sexo com o primeiro que se mostrar disponível.** – Revirou os olhos. – **Acredita que já tive muitas propostas dessas, mas nunca aceitei.**

- **Porquê?** – Não resistiu a perguntar.

- **Por mais preciosas que sejam as informações, prefiro procurar outra maneira para as obter do que trocá-las pelo meu corpo. Eu estava limpo até tu me corromperes.** – Revelou sorrindo divertido.

- **Isso quer dizer que…** - Foi interrompido pelos lábios do outro que se colaram aos seus com fome.

Beijaram-se durante algum tempo até a falta de ar ser insuportável.

- **É verdade.** – Izaya murmurou-lhe ao ouvido. – **Quer acredites ou não foste o primeiro e único a tocar-me. **– Sorriu. – **E agora? Vais continuar o que estavas a fazer ou eu tenho de assumir o controlo a partir de agora?**

- **Gostava de ver isso.** – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Rapidamente Izaya trocou as posições ficando por cima, e não perdeu tempo em tirar a camisa branca que o loiro ainda trajava, agradecendo mentalmente ao facto de ele já se encontrar sem o costumeiro laço e colete. Tirou-lhe também as calças, deixando-o no mesmo estado que ele próprio se encontrava.

- **Estamos apressados.** – O ex-barman comentou vendo a sua roupa cair no chão.

- **Nem por isso.** – Deitou-se completamente sobre o corpo abaixo de si fazendo com que se tocassem completamente. Ambos suspiraram baixinho de prazer com o contacto completo das suas peles quentes. – **Só queria ver-me livre de coisas desnecessárias; agora é que a verdadeira diversão vai começar.** – Sorriu perversamente, fazendo Shizuo sentir um arrepio correr-lhe por todo o corpo.

Beijou-lhe os lábios e desceu os beijos para o pescoço dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento que fora dado ao seu. Não demorou muito e desceu passando para o peito e depois para o abdómen, e com a língua desenhava os músculos definidos que encontrava pelo caminho.

Parou assim que chegou ao seu verdadeiro objetivo. Encarou por algum tempo os boxers negros que já apresentavam um volume bastante avantajado e depois olhou para cima encarando os olhos castanhos do maior que o olhava com espectativa.

- **Vais ficar a olhar por muito tempo?** – Shizuo questionou impaciente.

- **Quem é que é o apressado aqui afinal?** – Sorriu travesso.

Inclinou-se na direção do membro rígido e lambeu ainda por cima do pano arrancando um gemido baixo do loiro. Sorriu satisfeito e mordiscou levemente algumas veze, antes de finalmente lhe tirar a última peça de roupa e tomar o membro na sua boca no mesmo instante, ouvindo com prazer um gemido mais alto do maior.

Shizuo levou uma das suas mãos aos cabelos negros incentivando-o a subir e descer cada vez mais rápido enquanto com a outra apertava o lençol da cama e da sua boca saiam gemidos roucos.

Assim que sentiu que o loiro ia chegar ao ápice, parou e substituiu a sua boca pela sua mão, ouvido um gemido de protesto.

- **Ainda não.** – Disse simplesmente e subiu os seus lábios pelo corpo dele, espalhando beijos até chegar ao seu objetivo. Mordiscou-lhe os lábios e beijou-o por fim, forçando a sua língua a entrar e começando uma nova batalha por dominância que no fundo sabia que não tinha chances de vender.

Shizuo correspondeu ao beijo com fome, levando as suas mãos a deslizarem pelas costas do menor até chegar às nádegas ainda cobertas pelos boxers que ainda usava. Fez com que as suas mãos entrassem por baixo do pano e apertou a carne tenra entre os seus dedos fazendo com que o moreno gemesse por entre o beijo. Com um impulso fez com que trocassem novamente de posições e retirou-lhe rapidamente os boxers lançando-os para algum lugar que definitivamente não estava interessado em saber no momento.

Izaya sabia o que vinha a seguir, e por isso fez menção de se virar de costas, mas teve os seus movimentos interrompidos pela mão firme de Shizuo que o agarrou pela cintura e o impediu.

- **Não.** – Negou. – **Desta vez não. Quero olhar para ti enquanto gritas o meu nome. **– E beijou-o, acomodando-se entre as suas pernas.

Izaya não conseguiu esconder o seu espanto diante daquilo, eles nunca tinham feito daquela maneira; nenhum dos dois gostava de olhar um para o outro enquanto o faziam, talvez para se protegerem dos seus sentimentos quem sabe. Mas agora a situação era diferente, não tinham de se proteger nem de esconder aquilo que sentiam, muito pelo contrário. Agora tinham a liberdade de se revelarem e entregarem; aquilo já não era só sexo.

Shizuo desceu uma das suas mãos para uma das coxas do moreno e apertou ali fazendo com que as penas dele rodeassem a sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que os braços faziam o mesmo com o seu pescoço, prendendo-o. Interrompendo o beijo deslizou um dedo até à entrada do outro acariciando aquele local e não desviando os seus olhos do rosto vermelho e contorcido de prazer que tinha à sua frente. Agora dava-se conta do que tinha estado a perder durante todo aquele tempo.

- **Ahhh! **– Izaya gemeu mais alto ao sentir-se ser invadido por um dedo; já estava habituado a algo muito maior que aquilo, por isso aquela preparação não lhe proporcionou mais nada a não ser prazer. Não houve qualquer tipo de dor quando mais dois dedos foram acrescentados.

Quando achou que já estava bom Shizuo retirou os seus dedos e rapidamente os substituiu pelo seu membro, penetrando-o de uma só vez. Izaya gritou num misto de dor e prazer, mas a dor era quase nula e não demorou muito a desaparecer. O loiro ficou parado durante algum tempo, não só para o outro se acostumar melhor, como também para aproveitar aquela sensação de estar dentro de quem amava daquela forma: com todos os seus sentimentos revelados e olhando-o naqueles olhos vermelhos escurecidos de luxúria e nublados de prazer.

A partir daquele dia seria sempre assim.

- **Hum, Shizu-chan, move-te por favor.** – Pediu ansioso e agoniado pelo prazer que o acometia.

Atendendo ao pedido do amado Shizuo começou com movimentos lentos e cadenciados, abafando os gemidos de ambos num beijo calmo que aos poucos foi ficando mais afoito à medida que a velocidade das investidas ia aumentando, até chegar ao ponto que tiveram de o interromper em busca de oxigénio.

- **Geme o meu nome, o meu nome mesmo!** – Exigiu investindo com cada vez mais força.

- **Shi-Shizuo! **– Gemeu alto.

- **Grita! **– Mandou.

- **SHIZUO!** – Gritou ao ter a sua próstata atingida.

- **Diz que só eu é que te posso tocar.** – Investiu com mais força. – **_Diz que me pertences_****! **– Afundou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. – **Diz que me amas.** – Pediu.

- **S… só… tu… é… é… que… me… me… po… podes… toca… ahhh… tocar!** – Gemia descontrolado. – **E… eu… per…per… ahhh… perten… hum… pertenço… -te, ahhh! **– Levou as suas mãos às contas largas do maior arranhando-o com as suas curtas unhas. – **E… eu… EU TE AMO!** – E com aquele último grito derramou-se entre as suas barrigas sem sequer precisar de se tocar.

Ao sentir a pressão extra que agora rodeava o seu membro, Shizuo chegou ao seu limite libertando um rugido de prazer ao atingir o orgasmo. Caiu sobre ele ofegante e com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam saiu de dentro dele e deixou-se ao seu lado, procurando uma das suas mãos com a sua e entrelaçando os dedos.

Ambos tinham as respirações aceleradas e os corações a baterem descontroladamente, e tentavam desesperadamente controlar ambos.

- **Isto foi… uma loucura!** – Shizuo foi o primeiro a pronunciar-se tentando falar no meio da sua respiração entrecortada.

- **Sim.** – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer no momento, sorrindo cansado.

- **Eu também.** – Olhou-o apertando levemente a mão na sua.

- **O quê?** – Questionou confuso, olhando-o também.

- **Eu também te amo.** – Declarou, não conseguindo evitar que um leve rubor aparecesse no seu rosto.

Izaya sorriu com aquilo e arrastou-se pesadamente para se deitar parcialmente sobre o maior e recostar a sua cabeça no peito másculo.

- **Magoei-te?** – Perguntou apreensivo ao ouvir um leve gemido dolorido vindo do moreno quando este se mexeu. **– Eu tentei controlar a minha força ao máximo.**

- **Não te preocupes, isto é normal. Amanhã já vou estar bem. E tu foste ótimo. **– Sossegou-o, apreciando a sua preocupação para consigo.

- **Eu às vezes tenho medo de perder o controlo e acabar por te magoar.** – Desabafou.

- **E sabes por que é que isso não acontece?** – Não obteve resposta, mas percebeu aquele silêncio como um "não". – **Porque, por mais que não pareça, a tua força não serve para a destruição, mas sim para proteger aqueles que amas.** – Olhou-o travesso. – **Só o teu mau génio é que estraga tudo.** – Provocou.

- **Idiota!** – Rosnou. E no momento seguinte Izaya viu-se sob o corpo forte de Shizuo novamente e gemeu baixinho ao sentir uma boca faminta espalhar beijos e chupões por todo o seu corpo.

Oh! A noite ia ser longa.

**Owari!**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu pessoalmente gostei bastante, mas isso sou eu xD

Deixem review sim? :3

Bjo. 3


End file.
